1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and an article of manufacture for maintaining a data structure with data set names and pointers to a plurality of catalogs.
2. Background
A data set is a logical representation of data that is stored in a computational system. For example, a file is data set that is maintained in certain operating systems. Certain operating system maintain a plurality of user catalogs, wherein each user catalog stores directly or indirectly a plurality of data sets and also stores attributes of the plurality of data sets.
A master catalog may be maintained in certain operating systems, wherein a catalog alias may provide a means for directing search requests for data sets to a single user catalog based on the high level qualifier corresponding to a data set entry.